


Kiss Your Fears Away

by IggyPan_1324



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kindaaa, M/M, happy valentines guys!, sorryyy, v v lame i tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyPan_1324/pseuds/IggyPan_1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wanted to fall in love, but definitely not in that dark creepy place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Fears Away

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hi so its been a really long time since i've written anything for ereri so i hope that the way i write them is enough. This is inspired by our foundation day where we managed a horror booth. Enjoy ! I apologize beforehand for any spelling and grammar mistakes since english isnt my mother language.

"Come on Armin! It's not even close to being scary! It's going to be fun, promise!" Eren said as he tugged on Armin's arm, basically dragging him inside the horror booth. The little blonde looked at the closed door splattered with fake blood with wide eyes, trying to free his arm from Eren's iron grip only to be pushed forward by Mikasa.

The girl who was guarding the door had a mixed expression of boredom and annoyance, probably because the three of them were holding up the line. When Eren successfully managed to get him inside, he latched both of his hands on the hem of his friends' shirts, trailing after them like a puppy. Annie closed the door after them with a creepy creaking sound. The room was arranged to look like a maze where they were supposed to find a key that will unlock the door in order for them to get out. The room was dark, just a little light enough for them to see the way filtering in through small gaps. The students did a great job at covering every surface and all the people that was supposed to scare them could not be seen at all. Eren lead the three of them inside, Mikasa beside him and Armin cowering behind the two of them. Eren kept a sharp eye on their surroundings, trying to find the key quickly while Mikasa comforted Armin by patting his head.

Everything was going swimmingly well but none of the three can still find the key. The room never seemed so big to them until now. Armin has lost count of the times he squealed already and Eren almost screamed once.

 _Almost_.

Mikasa just looked unfazed. They could hear an evil laugh somewhere (which suspiciously sounds like Hanji-senpai) and Armin shivered involuntarily.

Ten minutes has already passed and they still haven't found the key. They were almost at the end of the maze when they encountered a dead end and someone grabbed Armin's leg. The boy screamed bloody murder and grabbed onto Eren to hide behind him but accidentally pushed him forward, which caused him to tumble forward to the 'ghost' that was supposed to scare Eren. "Armin what the fu—" The tanned boy exclaimed before his lips pressed onto another soft pair of lips.

Eren clutched the front of the ghost's shirt with wide eyes, too shocked to pull away from the kiss. The black-haired boy just stared at him with hooded eyes, also not bothering to remove his lips from Eren's. After a few seconds, the pale boy pulled away and smirked at him and jokingly said 'boo'. Eren just blinked at him while red started to color his cheeks. Armin was also too stunned to say anything so the moment was only broken when Mikasa walked to them claiming she found the key.

Even after they left the room, Eren was still speechless from the accidental kiss. Not knowing what happened, Mikasa just looked at Eren worriedly because the boy was quiet when usually he wouldn't shut up. The three walked in silence to get some food when they heard a smooth voice calling for Mikasa. "Oi Mikasa!" Levi called as he jogged up to them, holding a red scarf. Levi still had his makeup on so his face was paler than usual, but he still looked stunning nonetheless. "You dropped your scarf." He said as he handed the material to Mikasa. "Oh thanks, it must've fell down when I was looking for the key." The girl replied as she rewrapped it around her neck. "W-wait, you know him?" Eren interrupted, looking between the two alternatively.

"Yeah, he's the cousin I was telling you about. Eren, meet Levi. Levi, Eren."

"Y-you're the one who stole my first kiss!" Eren accused, pointing a finger at Levi. Armin excused himself quietly but was unnoticed. He stepped away from the other three sensing that something was going to happen. He hid himself behind a nearby food stall and bumped into someone. "Ca-captain America?!"

Levi raised a thin brow. " _I_ stole your first kiss? You were the one who kissed me first." Eren blushed for the second time that day. "B-but that was an _accident!_ Armin accidentally pushed me!" He turned to look at Armin so that he could help him with his explanation only to find the boy was already gone.

Levi just smirked at him. "Okay, whatever you say brat. How about we settle things over dinner?" "Fine!" Eren shouted but closed his mouth immediately after realizing what Levi just asked him. He thought that Levi was gonna tell him to go find his friend and was prepared to say yes but he didn't expect that at all.

"That was easy. Mikasa, you don't mind if I pick him up later at your place do you?" Levi said as he ruffled Eren's fluffy brown hair, chuckling when Eren just gaped at him. Mikasa shook her head and smiled a little at the two. "I'll see you later then, Eren. I'll pick you up at seven. Be sure to be ready by then." Levi leaned up on his tip toes to place a kiss on Eren's cheek and left, grabbing a laughing Erwin behind a food stall on the way.

Eren just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "C'mon. Let's get you ready for your date." Mikasa gently grabbed his wrist and laughed quietly, looking around for Armin. Eren just nodded and dazedly touch his cheek. He still couldn't believe everything that happened.

He'd be lying if he said he's not excited for tonight though.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhh~ the title and summary kinda had nothing to do with the actual story sorrryyyyy


End file.
